Preschooled
by EmmettLuvr1935
Summary: Edward's birthday is coming up. The kids decide to give him a special birthday present... AH ExB One-shot


**Just another oneshot from me. I can't seem to keep inspiration for a full story. Oh well. I like my oneshots.**

**I know some of the words are spelled wrong. It's because that's when the kids are talking. They are little so I'm just showing the lisp that a lot of young children have.**

**This one actually came to me when I watched an episode of AFV! LoL... Without further ado, here ya go!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey babe. I'm just leaving work. I got off a little early today since they all know it's my birthday this weekend." I told Bella ask I locked up the office.

"That's great. Well, the kids have a surprise for you when you get home."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Well, it's a surprise. So, if I told you that wouldn't really be fair to them."

"Okay. Well, I should be home in about twenty minutes so I can't wait to see it." I heard her start to giggle.

"See you when you get home. Love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

Bella and I had just gotten out of college when she told me she was pregnant. We had discussed it before, but we had planned on waiting. It didn't really matter though because we still loved Emilie.

Then, just three years ago, we had another surprise. Not only did Bella get pregnant again, but she had twins. Anthony and Olivia.

Those two were evil when put together. We cannot leave them alone for any length of time. They challenge our sanity. But we still love them.

I still remember when we told brought the twins home from the hospital.

Flashback

Bella had been in the hospital for a little over a week. The twins had been born on time, much to Bella's discomfort.

We had already put all three of the kids to bed. Now, we were attempting to sleep.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Bella asked for the billionth time tonight.

"Bella, they'll be fine. The doctor told us that we could let them sleep in the nursery, but we didn't have to."

"I know. I know. What if something happens though? What if the monitor's battery dies or the monitor is too far away? Or what if-"

"Bella," I sighed. "Would you like to me to get them? The basinets are just in the closet. I told you they could sleep in here. I love them just as much as you do. Plus, we're not gonna get any sleep when they're teenagers," I started sarcastically. "So, why should we attempt to now?"

She laughed and started to sit up. "Wait are we waiting for then. Let's go get our babies."

I lightly pushed her back down to the pillows. "Lay back down. I'll go get them."

As I started to walk down the hallway, I heard noise from the nursery. I figured it was just Anthony and Olivia cooing.

I slowly pushed the door open. I never expected what I saw.

"You two aren't supposed to be hewe." Emilie scolded the twins. "I was da baby and you two wuined dit."

She poked Anthony through the crib bars. "You, little miser, are a boy. Boys are icky. I don't need a boy in my house." She walked over to Olivia and poked her too. "You're a durl so you might be otay. But I'm still not so sure about you either, missy."

I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, startled.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I asked her with a grin.

"Umm. Well." She stuttered. "I was… It's just… Why did dey have to come home too? I don't want dem hewe. Take dem bact."

"Emi, I can't. They are your brother and sister. They are going to be here forever. Mommy and Daddy love you and the twins just the same. Okay?"

She shook her head. "No, daddy. They go back." She stomped her foot and ran to her room.

"Emi!" I sighed and turned back to the cribs. "Well, let's get you two to your mommy and then I'll go check on your sister."

I picked up Anthony and Olivia and started walking back to our bedroom. When I looked over to Emilie's room, I saw a flash of pink fly away from the door.

"My babies. Come here." Bella said as soon as I opened the door. "I already got the basinets out so bring them here."

I laid the twins into the separate basinets and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have to go check on Emilie. She isn't too happy about her siblings."

"What happened?" Bella asked as she rubbed my shoulders.

"She was in the twins' room when I went in and told me to take them back. When I told her that they were staying, she ran back to her room."

She just let out a big sigh. "Do you need me to go with you?" I shook my head.

"No. I'll be back."

I walked over to Emilie's room and slowly pushed her door open.

"Emi, you okay?" I heard her crying. "Oh, Emilie." I walked over to her bed and sat on the floor next to it. "Are you gonna tell Daddy what's wrong?"

Her covers were pushed down and she looked over to me. There were tears in her big emerald eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"Oh, sweetie. No, I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Betause I was mean to da babies. I wasn't being a dood sister."

"Do you really want the babies to do back?" She nodded as tears overflowed. I wiped at her eyes. "Why do you want the babies to go away? Don't you love them?"

She shook her head, once again. "The babies are gonna take away you and Mommy. Ethan told me so. He said that when his mommy and daddy brought home another baby that they for dotted about him. They was always with the babies."

I lifted her out of her bed and hugged her to me. "That's not gonna happen, baby. We would never forget about you. We'll love you and Anthony and Olivia all the same. Okay?"

She sniffled in my shoulder. "Reawwy?"

"Really really. Now, quit rubbing your snot all over my shirt and let's go hang out with Mommy and your little brother and sister." She laughed with me as I picked her up.

When I opened the door, Emilie wiggled from my arms and ran over to the basinets.

"I sowwy babies. I be nice from now on. I will lub you just like Mommy and Daddy do. Promise."

I looked up from our kids and saw Bella had tears in her eyes as she smiled at Emi.

End of Flashback

Now, we'd had two years to work on the twins and Emilie bonding. Man, did they ever. Emilie was the best big sister. She shared everything with the twins and always wanted to help us when we bathed them or fed them.

I pulled into the driveway and parked the Volvo in the turn-around. When I opened my door, I waited for the yelling and running that I came home to everyday. Since the twins were born, Bella decided to quit work to stay home. By the time I got home, Emilie was already back from her preschool.

I sat in my car and waiting a few minutes. Nobody came out. They must be waiting for me to come in for my surprise.

Walking up the steps, I saw little figures running around the living room. They were always a handful. I have no clue how Bella handling having them with her all day.

I opened the door and was thankful we had soundproof walls and doors on the outside of the house. Otherwise, I'm sure our neighbors would hate us.

The TV was all the way up. That was probably caused by Anthony's new obsession with the remote. There was giggling coming from the kitchen. I'm not really sure what that was from, but they were definitely Anthony's and Olivia's.

I walked towards the kitchen expecting to see Bella cooking dinner with the girls' help.

When I passed through the doorway, I saw two naked children standing right in front of the patio door. Anthony and Olivia were standing there giggling while they shook their butts to all the people who wanted to walk around the neighborhood. Emilie was sitting on the counter with her hands in the sink. She look like she was scrubbing something off her arms.

Bella was attempting to round up the twins. Every time she would get close enough to catch them, they would crawl under the table. She saw me standing by the wall and motioned to go around the other side, so they couldn't get out.

The twins started to crawl out, but we caught them. Anthony accidentally kicked the table while squirming in Bella's arms. He started screaming and crying. Bella tried to calm him down while she got his clothes on him.

Olivia had started giggling the second I picked her up. She wasn't giving me any help as I struggled to pull her pants onto her kicking feet.

"Olivia! Hold still or I won't go see your surprise." She stopped kicking. Bella started to laugh when she heard what I had said.

"Oh! You're gonna love it." She said through her laughter.

"Yeah, Daddy. We did it special for you." Emilie yelled from the counter. I had gotten Liv dressed, so I went over and helped her down from the counter.

"What did you just clean off your arms?"

"Paint. It was from your present.""Oh really?" She nodded. "Well where is my present?" She wiggled down and started out of the kitchen."Hang on, Emi. Mommy has to get her camera. This is gonna be great."

Anthony had stopped crying now. So, all three of my munchkins were standing at the kitchen doorway waiting for us.

"Okay. Let's go see your surprise." Bella grabbed my hand and we followed the kids toward the garage.

"What did they do?" I whispered to Bella.

"Why would I tell you? Have you forgotten what surprise means. Tsk tsk." She shook her head mockingly. I chuckled.

When we got to the garage door, the kids turned around.

"Daddy?" Anthony said. I looked over to him. "You can't get mad at us okay."

I looked over to Bella. She was holding back a smile.

"Okay." I said slowly.

"Promise, Daddy?" Olivia said sweetly. She had her mother's eyes. I couldn't deny those eyes.

I nodded. "I promise I won't get mad at any of you." I had no clue what I was getting myself into. "Now, where's my surprise?"

They pushed open the garage door and ran to the middle. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Where is it?" They ran over to my motorcycle. The cover was on it.

"Remember that you promised." Emilie stated as she pulled the cover off.

"Oh. My. God." I gasped as what I thought was my motorcycle was revealed.

The seat had pink paint on it. There were tiny blue, purple and pink handprints all over. Blobs of paint were randomly over the whole bike. There was very little of the original black peeking out from under the… masterpiece?

"Do you love it, Daddy?" Anthony asked me when I walked closer.

"It's pretty." Liv chimed in. "Right?"

"We did it all by ourselves. Daddy, it's your birthday present." Emilie was staring at me. Almost as if she realized that I wasn't very happy right now.

"Edward, don't yell at them. It's washable paint." Bella whispered into my ear. "They don't know any better."I took a few deep breaths and looked over to the kids.

"Whose idea was this?" They all giggled. So, a group decision. "Where was the paint from?"

"It's my finger paint. It was in my room, Daddy." Emilie pointed to the pile of empty bottles by the corner.

"Do you like the seat? I made your seat pretty." Liv tugged on my pant leg. I looked down and she lifted her arms for me to hold her.

I just shook my head. "Why?"

Liv's eyes filled with tears because I didn't pick her up. "It was a surprise, Daddy. For your birfday." Her bottom lip started to tremble. "Don't you wike it?"

"Edward." Bella whispered harshly. "Don't."

I lifted Olivia up. She was starting to sniffle. Meaning that she was about to cry."I love it. It's very pretty."

Anthony and Emilie perked up.

"Really?" Anthony yelled. "Yay!"

Those two ran off. Hopefully, they didn't ruin anything else.

"Do you really like it, Daddy?" Liv asked with her big brown eyes. I nodded. She seemed happy enough. I put her down and she ran off. She tripped on the top step into the house. When she turned around, she had a big smile on her face and just got back up to run.

"You know that we can wash it off." I sighed and looked back over to Bella. She didn't look too happy with me. "They didn't mean to make you mad. They didn't know any better."

"I know this, Bella. That doesn't mean that I'm not mad at what happened though. I'm not mad at anyone. Just a little peeved that my bike has been preschooled."

"Okay. Well, don't ignore the kids now. It's funny and they didn't do it to make you mad." I nodded. She walked back into the house.

I walked around the bike and looked at the damage my monsters had caused. I chuckled because they really did cause more trouble than anything. I must've really been a heathen for my parents.

After a few minutes of surveying the damage to my bike, I went back to my family.

"Daddy's mad at us isn't he?" I heard Emilie ask Bella in the kitchen.

"He's not mad at you."

"Yes huh. If he wasn't mad, then why didn't he come in with you?"

I heard Bella sigh. "He's not mad at you, okay?"

"Okay." Emi said dejectedly. She walked out of the kitchen and saw me standing in front of her.

"Your mom's right. I'm not mad at you." I squatted down to her size and pulled her in for hug.

"Really?"

"Really really."

When I put her down, she ran off to the living room where I could hear Dora the Explorer playing on the TV. Why my children demanded to watch that show? I have no idea.

In the kitchen, I saw Bella stirring macaroni on the stove while hot dogs sat on the counter. I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I kissed her neck. I felt her shivered and smiled.

"As long as you understand."

I nodded as I set my chin on her shoulder to watch the water boil.

I felt her turn around in my arms and wrap her arms around my neck.

"You know, a watched pot never boils. Didn't your mom teach you anything?" We chuckled together.

"I was never one for the kitchen. Video games were my thing while Mom cooked dinner."

"Well, if video games were your thing, then you can go pull your kids away from the dreadful show on television." I laughed as I went to attempt the impossible.

Let's see if we can get this over easily. Just press the button and watch them walk away.

Click.

"Hey!"

"Daddy!"

"Nooo!"

I didn't think it would be that easy. It never was.

"Come on. Wash your hands. Dinner time."

They all groaned as I followed them to the bathroom. If I didn't go, they would just turn on the water. They were smart, sneaky children.

I picked up Olivia. She turned on the water, washed her hands, and pulled down the towel. She threw the towel on the floor and ran to the table.

"Next!" Emilie walked over and did the same.

"Last!" Anthony went through the same process. Anthony always waited for me to wash my hands. "Come on buddy. You hungry?" I tickled his stomach.

He giggled. "Stop Daddy!"

I helped Bella bring the food to the table. We had a normal meal. Well, normal for our family. Food was thrown at each other. Giggles and yelling was constant. All in all… Perfect!

The kids went back to watch more TV while we cleaned up the mess. After the dishes were put away, we went to get the kids ready for bed.

When we walked into the living room, the kids were all asleep. Anthony was laying on the arm of the chair. Olivia had put a pillow on his butt and was sleeping next to him. Emilie had fallen asleep on a pillow in front of the TV.

Bella turned off the TV and picked up Emilie. I threw the pillow back on the couch as I walked toward the chair. The twins were easy to pick up.

With the kids laying down, we finally had a little peace and quiet together. We were laying on the bed just talking about random things from the day when there was a small knock at the door.

Light flooded in as it was pushed open. I saw Anthony peak his head in with his blanket tucked around his thumb in his mouth. The universal sign for nightmare.

He ran over to the bed and used the comforter to pull himself up. Bella helped him up and tucked him under her chin.

I rolled onto my sides and rubbed his back. "What's wrong little man?"

"Bad dweam."

"You'll be okay. You can stay in here tonight."

I heard more small feet walking in. The bed dipped slightly at Bella's feet.

"Anty, you otay?" Emilie whispered as she curled up to Bella. "It okay."

Another pair of small feet. My side sunk down this time. Olivia's small body crawled onto my chest. Her curls tickled my neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she grabbed onto my shirt.

"Anty not in woom. I get scared." She clutched my shirt tighter.

I rubbed her back and kissed her head. "You're okay."

I looked over to Bella where Anthony had fallen asleep. Emilie was started to fall asleep as she played with Bella's hair on the pillow. Bella was looking over to me with a sleepy smile on her face.

"You ready for bed?" I nodded. She turned off the small lamp on the nightstand.

I laid there and listened to the three small breaths of my sleeping babies.

"Hey babe." I whispered to Bella.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should ride the bike to Emmett's tomorrow before we wash it."

* * *

**Let me know what ya think! If there's mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. Thanks mucho!**

**Review please... Right down there**

**\/**


End file.
